


Sharing is Caring

by cate-lynne (catelynne)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelynne/pseuds/cate-lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a love...zigzag?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

“Shh, Cas, be quiet!” Sam whispered in Castiel’s ear before trailing his lips down to place gentle kisses on his angel’s neck and shoulder.

“It is…difficult to remain silent when you do,” Cas broke off with a gasp as Sam gently bit his shoulder, “ _that_.”

Sam smiled and pulled back.  He gazed with love at the shorter man.  Castiel’s hair was messed up, as usual, but more so from Sam running his fingers through it.  He was flushed across his cheeks and his pupils were blown.  It was a beautiful sight.  Castiel stared up at him like he was seeing the same thing in Sam’s face.

“You don’t want Dean to hear, do you?” he murmured in Cas’s ear.  Instantly, Castiel tensed up.  He always did when Sam mentioned the older Winchester.  It was an awkward situation. 

Sam and Castiel had fallen in love about a year ago, but kept it hidden from everyone so that Dean wouldn’t be upset.  Also, Gabriel had been circling Sam for some time, offering help and random sugary sweets.  So they had kept it to themselves, until one day that Dean had simply tackled Castiel and kissed him, in front of Sam and Gabriel.  Sam had been shocked, even more so when Castiel just kissed him back.  They had gotten in a huge argument after that. 

That was when Gabriel had come to Sam and admitted that he had feelings for the moose.  Sam had agreed to go out with him in an attempt to forget about Castiel and his betrayal.  It hurt, seeing Cas and Dean happy together, being affectionate and all the other things that Sam was supposed to be doing with the blue-eyed angel.  After a few months of going out on fun and surprising romantic dates with Gabriel, Sam had started to move on, even supposing that he was falling in love with the odd angel.

And then Cas had ruined it all.

…

_Dean was out at the local bar, leaving Castiel waiting in the room, bored and lonely.  Suddenly, he heard the sound of a key being turned in the lock.  Castiel watched as Sam and Gabriel re-entered the motel room where they were all staying, laughing.  He felt a flare of jealousy. Sam belonged to Cas, and no one else, especially not his brother.  Yes, Castiel loved Dean, he always had, but what he felt for Sam was different.  His love for Dean was unconditional and pure, whereas his love for the younger Winchester was something that had grown over time and was made all the more exciting by the fact that Sam was a Child of Azazel.  Sam belonged with Castiel, as much as Castiel belonged with Dean.  Adding Gabriel to the mix was just…wrong._

_He watched, fuming, as Gabriel pressed a light kiss to Sam’s lips (lips that so obviously should only be kissed by Castiel) and disappeared, promising to return in a few days.  Sam turned and entered the room fully, catching sight of Castiel for the first time.  There was a small, contented smile on his face that Cas hated, only because he hadn’t been the one to put it there.  He glared at Sam, which Sam ignored._

_“Hey, Castiel,” Sam’s greeting was nonchalant.  It drove Castiel nuts._

_“Why are you doing this to me?” he demanded suddenly.  Sam looked up at him, surprised._

_“Doing what?”_

_“That…the going on dates, the kissing, the smiling.  With Gabriel.”_

_Sam spoke slowly, as if Cas were too stupid to understand. “Because he’s my boyfriend and I…love him.”_

_Castiel felt as though he’d been punched. “Love him?”_

_Sam nodded._

_“You…love…Gabriel.”  This wasn’t happening.  His Sam had truly forgotten about him, about their love. “What about me?”_

_He hated how small and broken his voice sounded.  He hated even more how Sam’s face suddenly closed off and hardness came into his eyes.  It didn’t look right on Sam’s normally expressive face.  It made Castiel shudder._

_“What about you?”  Sam let out a humorless laugh. “Cas, what about me?  The minute Dean gave you any attention, you tossed me aside.  This is me moving on.”_

_Castiel blanched. “Sam, I never-”_

_“Save it, I’m going out.”_

_Panicking, Cas reappeared in between Sam and the door.  He ignored the glare that Sam was giving him and started speaking._

_“Sam, I love you.  I always have.  I just…love Dean too.”_

_Sam attempted to push past to the door, but Castiel took him by surprise and lunged forward, capturing Sam’s lips in a passionate kiss.  Sam resisted for a minute before giving in.  He had never really been able to say no to Castiel.  He suspected he never would._

_…_

After that, Sam and Castiel had started seeing each other in secret again, careful to make sure that Dean and Gabriel never caught on.  And honestly, Sam was torn.  He knew he loved Gabriel.  He didn’t know how he felt about Cas.  But all Castiel had to do was look at him with his blue eyes burning with desire and love, and Sam found himself giving in before he even had a chance to think about what it would do to Gabriel to discover that Sam wasn’t faithful to him.

But he couldn’t think about that right now.  All he could think about was the angel that he had pressed against the wall outside their motel room while Dean slept inside.  All he could think about was the warmth of another body, pressed against his.  The angel’s sweet breath against his skin.  The way Castiel sighed his name.  It was intoxicating.

Sam and Castiel were so wrapped up in each other, physically and mentally, that they didn’t notice the twitch of the curtain covering their motel window, or Dean’s heartbroken face when he saw his brother and his lover embracing.

…

Honestly, Dean should have seen this coming.  Everything he had ever loved tended to die or leave him.  So it only made sense that Castiel would leave him too.  But…did it have to be for Sammy?  Of all people.  Seriously, Sam was with Gabriel.  He _loved_ Gabriel.  Dean knew, he had seen it in the kid’s eyes as he watched the way Sam smiled at the ex-Trickster’s very antics and the way his face fell when he had to leave again.  So why…?

Dean’s head shot up from where he had put it in his hands.  Did Gabriel _know_?  That was so fucked up.  Dean had to know for sure.

“O, Gabe, the most irritating archangel.  Get your ass down here.”  Dean waited a solid five minutes before Gabriel arrived.

“Such an inappropriate prayer, Winchester.”

“Did you know?” Dean demanded without preamble.

“Know what?”  Gabriel rolled his eyes in a very _humans are stupid_ way.  Dean grabbed him by the arm and hauled him over to the window so he could show the archangel.  He waited, watching Gabriel’s face.  It was obvious that he hadn’t known, but he didn’t look upset.  He was smirking.  And chuckling.  Dean was so confused.

“What the hell?  Why are you not upset about this?”

“Because, Dean-o,” Gabriel sighed, “I can read Sam’s soul.  And Castiel’s grace.  Everything is fine.”

“No, everything is not fine.  My boyfriend is out there kissing my little brother.  Where do you get ‘everything is fine’ from?”

Gabriel looked impatient and a little condescending.

“Because Sam is not in love with Castiel.  He has a certain weakness for him, but he loves me.  Therefore, everything is okay.”

“But Cas-”

“Still loves you, chucklehead.  He’s a celestial being.  Did you ever stop to consider that he is not human, and therefore does not love like a human?”

Dean stared at him in incomprehension.  Gabriel let out a sigh.

“Angel can love, much more intensely and in different ways.  His love for you is different from his love for Sam.”

“But he does love him?”

“Yes, but that’s not the point.”

Dean looked unconvinced.

“The point is that…you love Cas, Castiel loves you, he loves your brother, and your brother only loves me.  That is all that is important.”

Then Gabriel turned and walked out the motel room.

…

Sam was reveling in the feeling of Castiel’s hands in his hair when a new set of hands, not unfamiliar, were suddenly tracing the lines of his shoulders and slipping down his back.  Then there were soft words being spoken in his ear.

“Castiel needs to go talk to Dean.  He’s upset.”

Both Sam and Castiel froze in horror.  They were caught.  But Gabriel didn’t sound mad.  He continued to place kissed on the back on Sam’s neck while glancing at Castiel.

“Well?  Give Sammy a kiss goodbye and go see to your human.  He’s falling apart.”

Castiel tentatively placed a chaste kiss on Sam’s mouth before turning to go.  He stopped when Gabriel laughed at him.

“Is that all you’ve got, little brother?”

A flash of anger and protectiveness crossed Castiel’s face and then he was grabbing Sam by his face and pulling him in for a deep kiss.  Sam moaned.  It changed to a gasp halfway through when he felt Gabriel bite down on his neck.  Before he knew it, he was a mess of desire, sandwiched between an angel and an archangel.  And then Castiel was gone, leaving Gabriel and Sam alone.

…

Dean had watched the entire thing.  He couldn’t believe what he was watching.  What the fuck was going on?  How was this okay?  And then Castiel was turning towards the door and Dean realized he was planning on coming in to talk to him.  Dean looked around for an escape but found none, so instead he backed himself against the far wall to put as much space between him and the angel.  When Cas shut the door behind him and turned to see Dean’s position, he looked so sad.  Dean tried not to think about it, instead seeing in his mind the way Castiel had kissed Sam out there.  He started when Castiel took a few steps towards him.

“No,” he said, hating the way his voice sounded choked, like he was going to cry. “You…stay over there.”

“Dean, I’m sorry.”

“How long?”

Castiel was silent.

“How long, Cas?”

“About a year.”

Dean couldn’t believe it.  A year?

“Dean, I’m sorry.”

“No, you aren’t.  ‘Sorry’ is once.  ‘Sorry’ is not a whole fucking year.”

Castiel bowed his head.  Dean felt the traitor tears slipping down his face.

“A year,” he whispered. “A year of lies and wasted time.”

He saw Cas flinch. _Good_ , he thought.  But then a determined look came into his eyes and the angel was suddenly there, in front of him, lips warm and soft and pressed against Dean’s.  Dean started to melt into him but stopped, pulling his head away from the angel’s.  He couldn’t get any farther away, but he would be damned if he would kiss the bastard.  Castiel’s mouth was suddenly at his ear, low and fierce.  It sent shivers through Dean’s body.

“I love you, Dean.  Always.”

“You love…Sam…too.”

“But he isn’t you.”  As he spoke, his teeth grazed against Dean’s ear and he gasped.  He had to put a stop to this.

“Cas…stop.  Please, stop.” 

Castiel froze and pulled back to stare at Dean.  Blue eyes met green, saw the heartbreak there and dimmed.  Cas sighed.

“Is it really so bad for me to love you both?”

…

Sam was staring at Gabriel.  Gabriel looked back at him with a mischievous look in his eyes and a lollipop in his mouth.  Sam spoke first.

“You’re not…mad?”

Gabe laughed.  “Are you kidding me?  Of course not.”

“But…How can you be so okay with this?”

“Because, Sammy, I can read you.  And while I know Castiel loves you, I also know that you love only me.”

Sam grabbed Gabriel in a fierce embrace.  They stood there for a few moments.

“I love you,” Sam mumbled against his archangel’s jacket, almost unintelligibly.  Fortunately, Gabriel was a master at interpreting Winchester-speak.  He smiled and ran a hand through Sam’s hair.

“I love you too, kid.  Let’s go inside and see if those two idiots have gotten themselves figured out.”

They opened the door quietly and peeked around the door frame.  They could make out Dean and Cas lying side by side on the bed, talking in quiet voices.  Sam couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Gabe filled him in.

“Yeah, they’re working it out.  Sounds like Dean is coming around.  After all,” Gabriel breathed against Sam’s neck, “sharing is caring.”

 


End file.
